Roof rack assemblies are a common way luggage is stowed on a vehicle during travel. It has become common place to use the roof of a vehicle to stow items which do not fit inside the vehicle. There are many different types of roof racks available which are used on many different types of vehicles, such as mini-vans, sport utility vehicle, cars, and the like. However, since these roof racks typically extend across the roof of the vehicle in a manner perpendicular to the direction of vehicle travel, there is often a substantial amount of wind noise produced by the vehicle while driving down the road. This wind noise is considered undesirable, and several roof rack designs have been made to reduce or eliminate wind noise with poor results.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a roof rack which is utilized for stowing luggage during travel, while at the same time providing a reduction in wind noise when not in use.